untitled kurtbastian drabble
by Walking0nSunshine
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian are at lacrosse team at Dalton


They're losing.

Kurt's running like his life depends on it. In the background he can hear like audience roars smoothly blends together with his teammates, shouts.

He needs to score this one. He have to show that stupid Meerkat that he's not stereotypical flamboyant gay. He's a man for God's sake. A man in every sense of that word and when it comes to lacrosse he knows how to play rough.

Kurt smoothly avoids his opponents. First player, 50 feet from goal. Second player, 30 feet. When he's near the attacking area he prepares himself to score. He's about to rise, the stick, but the only thing he can feel is an excruciating pain which wrecks through his body. A few second later Kurt finds himself on the field ground. Game is long ago forgotten. He lies on the ground and holds his shoulder squirming in pain.

He can hear the referee blowing the whistle and sending the player to the penalty bench. The only thing he can think about is his arm and he silently prays _"God please let it not be broken"_.

His teammates, surrounds him. Someone helps him stand up. The medic asks him if he can still play. He nods slowly. Not now, he can't withdraw now. He can feel on his back Smythe's burning gaze. When he turns around he finds himself face to face with Meerkat.

Sebastian obnoxious grin is plastered on his face. He leans and whispers into Kurt's ear "I told you princess, you're not good enough, so maybe you'll spare yourself more humiliation and get off the field hmm?"

"Fuck you Smythe I'm fully capable of playing just as good as you" Kurt knows it's not true, Sebastian is a Dalton's star, but he surely would never admit it.

Kurt picks up his helmet and stick from the ground and shoots Sebastian a hateful glance while he jogs onto his original position.

The game is once again restarted.

Kurt easily wins face-off, and once again starts running. He has to score this if he, want to win. There is no time for a mistake.

Kurt loves the adrenaline rush. That feeling when blood quickly circulates in his veins.

Everything is happening so fast, Kurt jumps in the air and shoots. And then everything is over.

The sound of referee's whistle resounds over the field announcing end of the game. Kurt falls on his knees and in rises his arms in victory gesture. They've won. They've won thanks to him. He's the one who scored the last one.

His teammates, carries him into the locker room, once in a while throwing him up in the air in sheer joy of victory.

Kurt steppes out of the shower and wraps towel tightly around his hips. He looks around the locker room just to realise that he's all by himself. He reaches his locker and he's about to open it when someone turns him around and roughly pushes against it.

"You think you're that good Hummel?" asks Sebastian.

"I certainly was today don't you think? Let's just say yours was ineffective" says Kurt and shoots Sebastian a fake smile.

Sebastian clenches his jaw.

"Listen to me gay-face…"

"No! You listen to me chipmunk, you have no right to treat me like crap, just because I'm more effeminate than the rest of you doesn't mean that I can be treated worse. I'm just as better team player as rest of the team, hell I'm even better than some of the guys. You're just scared spoiled brat who is afraid that someone like me can take his spot on the team! And what's more.."

Kurt monologue is roughly cut off by Sebastian's lips. He kisses Kurt deeply, shoving his tongue into Kurt's mouth. There is nothing gentle about that kiss, just pure lust. Kurt finds himself to his surprise responding very enthusiastically. Sebastian's hands starts wonder over Kurt's naked and still wet from the shower body. Kurt barely holds back a groan of pleasure. Sebastian moves his mouth onto Kurt's neck and starts placing wet open kisses. When he finds a very special spot on Kurt's neck and starts sucking and gently nibbling it Kurt no longer can stop himself and starts moaning.

Kurt finds himself begging "Sebastian please touch me, do something"

Sebastian looks at him and smirks "You're a little slut aren't you?"

"I don't care just do something"

The towel lands on the floor. Sebastian starts kissing Kurt's chest while his hands are wondering dangerously close Kurt's cock and balls. And then to Kurt's surprise Sebastian drops down on his knees and without a warning takes Kurt into his mouth.

It turns out Sebastian is very skilled in art of blowjob, and Kurt finds himself practically shouting from pleasure.

Sebastian takes Kurt's cock deeper and Kurt can feel that he's hitting the back of Sebastian's throat. He lets Kurt fuck his mouth while his one hand plays with Kurt's balls. However his other hand smoothly undo the zipper, and he wraps his other hand over his throbbing cock.

It doesn't take long when Kurt is on the edge of his orgasm whining "Bas please don't stop.. I'm so close, God don't you dare to stop…". Sebastian's moving his hand roughly, and shamelessly moans around Kurt's cock.

Everything comes too fast for both of them.

Kurt shouts Sebastian name in pleasure, while Bas swallows everything, and few strokes later comes onto his hand and locker room floor.

They're both breathing heavily and still a little boneless after mind blowing orgasm.

Sebastian is the one who speaks first "Wow Hummel that was certainly…something"

"You weren't bad yourself either" smiles Kurt.

"I think we could try this again sometimes"

"I'll think about it" says Kurt while he' gathering his clothes and leaves the locker room to find another place to dress himself. _We'll for sure do that again _thinks Kurt on his way.


End file.
